<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a fleeting dream by rotisalieri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066223">a fleeting dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotisalieri/pseuds/rotisalieri'>rotisalieri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flash Fic, M/M, POV First Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:22:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotisalieri/pseuds/rotisalieri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>loving you was the most selfish thing I ever done</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a fleeting dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>haikyuu belongs to haruichi furudate<br/>i don't take any benefit from this story</p><p>btw sakusa is unreliable narrator</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were fleeting dream. Beautiful while it lasted, and leaving a vacant hole in my chest when you were gone.</p><p>There was a warmth in my chest, just from seeing you smiled or laughed. You had this unfiltered joy in your eyes every time I agreed to hold your hand, it was almost childlike and I would find it annoying if that was not you. But this was <em>you</em>, with your fox-like grin and leaped steps. You, who burnt water and sang along the radio.</p><p>Every day, I found myself fell in love a little more with you. And you looked at me like we could lasted forever I forgot how to breathed.</p><p>But alas, all fire would burnt out, and turned out love had expiration date.</p><p>“All my stuff has gotten in the car,” I told you while you nervously petted our cat. “Where should I put the key?”</p><p>You looked at my eyes, and those brown eyes filled with guilt. I remember when you cautiously told me you fell in love with someone else. I didn’t take it well that time, but looking back, I couldn’t blame you. I was cold and often neglecting, forcing you to abandon all your comfort and happiness for the sake of mine. Things that you happily did because you were a lovestruck fool.</p><p>I was glad you finally came to your sense, I should be, because you finally left someone who couldn’t love you as much as you loved them. You deserved better.</p><p>“Jus' put it in drawer,” you said.</p><p>I did. I took a deep breath, looking at you and our cat, I asked. “Can I kiss her for the last time?”</p><p>You laughed. “Omi-kun, it won’t be last time you see her, we have joint custody, remember?” You smiled so beautiful and handed me the cat. “But, go on i guess.”</p><p>To be honest, I prefer to kissed you instead; but I lost that right the moment i made you cried, so I settled for our cat. She mewled softly as my lips met her head.</p><p>I put the cat on the chair, and I looked at you.</p><p>“Thank you for everything,” I said.</p><p>Your eyes turned soft and it took all my strength to not got on my knees and begged for second chance. This was not the first time i wrestled that thought.</p><p>“No, Omi-kun. Thank <em>you</em>.”</p><p>I didn’t know what my face looked like right now, but I guessed it was the same old impassive and expressionless one. I never understand what you found nice about it. “See you on Monday.” In the courthouse, to finalized our divorce.</p><p>Because loving you was the most selfish thing I ever done, and it took me three years to did the right thing. To set you free.</p><p>After all, you were a fleeting dream. Beautiful and not mean to be forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i stay awake after sahoor and my prof email me about the midterm, saying we have to make a short story with some modal verb.<br/>my brainworm make me do this. hell yea i send a fanfiction for my midterm assignment, some part is edited and this may be ooc but eh</p><p>thank you for reading :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>